


Do It For The Vine!

by Utopian_angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Sabine Cheng, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Protective Sabine Cheng, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: Marinette is the daughter of Dionysus but the only people that know are her parents. So when her emotions finally get the best of her and her powers end up going haywire, her parents are forced to tell the truth.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178
Collections: Miraculous LadyBug Stories





	Do It For The Vine!

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly one of the best requests I've ever gotten!! Best part is, there's two more like it on the way!! 
> 
> Now, so you all know, Dionysus/Bacchus is the greek god of wine. After googling (its been a good couple of years since I’ve read HOO), I learned he has the abilities of summoning vines, transforming into a lion (for some odd reason) and driving people insane. We’re gonna ignore that second one for this story. I’ve rewritten this request about 4 times now and I can happily say that I’m proud of how this turned out!! I hope you like it just as much as I did writing it!

Sabine Cheng was 19 years old when she had Marinette. She was 21 when she married Tom. The two of them were the only ones that knew Marinette’s true heritage; a demigod. Sabine, being one of the few people who can see through the Mist, killed any and all monsters that dared try to approach her baby. 

It was actually how Tom came to learn about everything. He had walked in on Sabine choking the life out of a Harpy. Pretty soon, he was assisting his wife in protecting Marinette, and they gained a reputation amongst the monster community: if you went into their home, you were _never_ coming out. As a result, Marinette lived her life in a blissful ignorance. She grew up with her loving parents, friends that meant the world to her, and a passion for designing that became stronger as she grew.

They planned to tell Marinette when she turned 18; this way, she would be able to enjoy her childhood. However, the Gods had other plans for her.

It was a regular day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Or about as regular as it gets when you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was happily designing her newest outfit, a jacket for Kagami, when Adrien approached her. 

“Hey, Marinette, could we talk?” Recently, Lila had returned to school and was deadest on making her life a living hell. Even worse, Adrien was sticking to her side like glue. He knew she was lying but he didn’t care at this point; _as long as he got to go to school, he doesn’t care who gets hurt,_ Marinette thought bitterly.

“We’re talking right now aren’t we?” she answered him calmly. 

“That’s not what I meant,” he sat down on the stairs next to her, “Why did you make Lila cry in class today?” Lila had accused Marinette of stealing her homework (as hers was missing) and when the bluenette defended herself, Lila immediately switched tactics and began to cry, saying that Marinette was bullying her into doing the homework for her.

“I didn’t do anything asides from preventing myself from getting expelled,” she glared at him. 

“Couldn’t you have just given her the homework? your grade is high enough where it won’t be affected.”

“But why should she take the credit for my work? in the normal world, that’s called plagiarism.” 

“It’s not really her plagiarizing if you give it to her. If she had stolen it, then it would be plagiarism.” 

“Again, her turning in MY work as my own is not okay. How would it feel if Audrey Bourgeois sold off one of your dads designs as her own?” 

“Don’t bring my father into this-” Before Adrien could continue further, Alya approached the two of them. 

“Marinette, we need to talk,” she snapped.

“Seems like everyone needs to today,” Marinette mumbled. 

“Is something wrong, Alya?” Adrien asked. The journalist didn’t answer him, instead, she reached for the sketchpad resting in Marinette’s lap. The bluenette lunged for it, but Alya held it out of her reach. 

“Give that back!” 

“Why should I? If you’re bullying Lila into doing your work for you, then she should get something in return. Maybe she can have these instead.” 

“I’m not bullying her!” Marinette turned to see Adrien watching the scene, his face expressionless. _As useful as ever, I see._

“Yeah? tell that to the bruises and scars all over her arms!” she roared at the designer.

“Alya, you know I’m not capable of that!” 

“That’s a load of crap!” Alya raised her fist, about to hit the bluenette, who’s eyes were wide with shock, but then the journalist stopped, “No, you know what, I’m not gonna stoop to your level. Instead…” Alya began shredding the pages in the sktetchbook. 

“Alya stop!” Marinette ran at Alya, but she pushed her away. 

“No! It’s time you get what you deserve!” By the time the journalist was done, the sketchpad was nothing more than confetti. 

“Ho-how could you?” she glared at Alya with the intensity of a thousand suns. Before Marinette could tell her off, screams echoed throughout the school. The three of them looked up to see an akumatized Aurore flying trough the skies, striking objects down with her lightning.

“Both of you, hide!” Adrien ordered them. Alya disregarded the blond boy’s statement, pulled out her camera, and rushed towards the action. Marinette meanwhile, had rushed to the bathroom stall, tears still streaming down her cheeks and opened her purse.

“Tikki, spots on!” she cried out before the kwami could even say a word.

—

As it would turn out, Marinette wasn’t Lila’s only target. Aurore had exposed the Italian girl’s lies to her classmates and her class thankfully believed her. Unfortunately, Lila had found out and told the principal Aurore was harassing her and the girl ended up getting suspended and losing her internship at the weather station.

“BRING ME LILA ROSSI OR YOU ALL WILL PAY!” Stormy Weather hollered to the people in the school. Ladybug grabbed Stormy Weather with her yoyo and pulled her away from the school.

“Looks like someone’s a bit gloomy,” Chat quipped as he landed next to Ladybug.

“Less puns more help, Chat,” she scolded him. Recently, Chat has been… not the most helpful partner. He’s been flirting more than anything (and sometimes he wouldn’t even show up.)

“On it, M’lady!” he hopped down to where Marc and Mirelle were hiding and got them to safety. Unfortunately, Stormy Weather saw them, broke free of Ladybug’s grasp, and froze them to the ground. 

She flew at them at high speed. Ladybug managed to throw her yoyo around her ankle so she ended up flying with her. 

“Do any of you know where Lila Rossi is?!” she asked the both of them. 

“I-I swear we haven’t seen her!” Marc shivered, “We don’t even like her.” _Trust me, you’re not the only one that feels that way._ Ladybug thought as she brushed herself off.

“Aurore, please let us go!” Mirelle begged, “We believed you when you told us about Lila. We know she’s a liar and what she did to you was horrible. But this isn’t going to help you at all!” Aurore frowned at Mirelle’s statement, but there was no anger behind it; it was more like confusion. She clutched her head as pain coursed through her. _She’s resisting!_ Ladybug realized. 

“Chat Noir! she’s close enough for you to reach her umbrella,” the spotted heroine called to her partner. Unfortunately, he had already used his cataclysm to get rid of the ice. 

“Whoops,” he smiled sheepishly at her, “should have said something a bit sooner.”

“Chat…” she sighed, exasperated. However, before she could come up with a new game plan while Aurore was still fighting, the worst-case scenario happened. 

“I can’t believe poor Aurore got akumatized because of those rumors about me!” Lila wailed from upstairs. That seemed to snap Stormy Weather out of her internal battle. She released Marc and Mirelle.

“Run.” Stormy Weather ordered them before flying up to where Lila was. 

“There you are!” she grinned maniacally, “Now I will prove to the world just how much of a rotten liar you are!” Chat Noir hopped up there and placed himself between the two girls. Ladybug was right behind him. 

“Get Lila out of here, I’ll hold off Stormy over here,” he ordered. 

“You’re about to detransform,” she deadpanned, “You take Lila and I’ll fight Stormy.” Her reply went on deaf ears as Chat charged at Stormy Weather, sending the both of them off the top floor. Ladybug stormed over to Lila, grabbed her hand, and promptly swung out of the building. Once they were a safe distance from the school, she let go of Lila, who had a scowl on her face. 

“Sure, let Chat fight for you while you run away. That’s pretty sad if you ask me,” she sneered at the heroine. _Don’t give in, she just wants you to be mean to her so she can get you in trouble._

“What happened between the two of you?” she ignored the nasty remark. 

“Nothing important,” she smiled innocently, “She began spreading horrible rumors that I’m a liar so I told the principal and she got suspended for it.” Lila began to walk away from Ladybug. “But I don’t need help from an incompetent hero like you.” 

“Lila, Aurore is currently tearing through the school looking for you. If you go off on your own, I can't guarantee your safety.”

“That’s fine. Hawkmoth won’t let anything happen to me,” she smirked. 

“And why is that?” The heroine knew deep down what the answer to her question was. But she hoped she was wrong. 

“Well, he needs me. How else is he going to have people to akumatize?” Ladybug’s eyes widened. _She works for…Hawkmoth?!_ “It’s honestly a surprise he hasn’t gotten rid of you two yet, you’re so pathetic that you can’t even protect one person. Maybe if that plan to get Marinette akumatized went through, he could have actually succeeded.” Her heart thudded in her chest. Her hands shook. Her feet tingled. Her vision went blurry and unfocused. She had to get away from this deceitful, cold-hearted, dangerous, liar. 

Ladybug swung away from Lila and landed in the alleyway by her house. Marinette detransformed as sobs escaped her. Her cries got louder and more anguished by the minute. _She lied about so much, turned my friends against me, she got me expelled for something I didn’t do, she hurt me so much, and now she’s working WITH Hawkmoth to get rid of me?! She did all of that to get me akumatized and defeat me at the same time?! It’s already bad enough Chat barely even helps, but now I have 3 villains after me…what did I do to deserve this? Why me? WHY-_

Tikki watched the rest of this unfold in horror and shock. Vines shot out of Marinette’s hands and attached themselves on everything near the bluenette; the cars, the trashcans, even her own house. The more she cried, the more the vines spread. What was even weirder was that nobody paid no mind to it. It was almost as if they couldn’t see it. 

Well, except for one person. Sabine Cheng came sprinting out of the bakery and rushed to where her daughter was. She wrapped her daughter in a hug and began to calm her down. 

“Why? why me?” she said between sobs.

“You didn’t deserve any of this,” Sabine soothed. The two of them stayed like this for a while until Marinette gave into her emotional exhaustion. As her mother carried her daughter, she saw the red ladybug earrings. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She looked around until her eyes locked on what she was looking for; Tikki. “I take it the akuma is still out there?” Tikki blinked for a second before she realized the woman was talking to her. 

“Yeah…But I can’t do anything about it without Marinette.”

“Once I get her inside, would it be possible for me to take her place for this one?”

——

Marinette opened her eyes and realized that she was not at school. She looked up at her living room ceiling, trying to piece together how she had gotten there when it hit her; Lila, the akuma, her panic attack and…vines? she had grown vines from her hands. Her breathing hitched in her throat. She had to get back out there! Who knows how long its been since she passed out! However before she could even do anything, Sabine walked in, Tom was right behind her with some tea and comfort pastries.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Sabine sat down next to her. 

“Better than I was earlier,” she admitted, “But I, uh, really need to go-”

“If it’s about the akuma, it’s been taken care of.” _Oh crap._ Marinette turned to where Tikki was floating behind her mother, a sheepish expression on her face. 

“She saw the earrings and pieced it together,” the kwami explained. Tom handed Marinette the tea and pastries before sitting across from her. 

“Am I in trouble?” Marinette asked. Tom looked at his daughter like she had grown a second head. 

“Absolutely not,” he answered sternly, “Why would we be upset with you?”

“For not telling you?” Sabine grabbed Marinette’s hand in hers.

“I understand why you kept this a secret. In fact…there is a secret we’ve been keeping from you.” Marinette blinked at her mother’s statement.

“What?”

“What do you remember from earlier today?” Tom asked. 

“I remember fighting Stormy Weather, getting Lila away from her, Lila telling me-” Marinette’s voice shook as she said this, “she works for Hawkmoth,”

“What?!” Tikki exclaimed. Sabine and Tom exchanged concerned glances at this.

“We’ll come back to that tidbit later,” Sabine stated, “I want to avoid talking about her in case it triggers another panic attack. Was there anything else you remember?”

“I remember screaming a lot and vines appearing- although I think that was a dream.”

“It wasn’t a dream,” Tom said hesitantly. “they were real.”

Sabine and Tom told their daughter everything there is to know about the gods, demigods, and monsters. By the time they had finished, the sun had set already. 

“So I-I’m a demigod?” Both parents nodded, “So if there’s multiple gods, which is my parent?” 

“Dinoysus; the god of wine,” Sabine answered. “The vines you saw were grapevines which you can manipulate at will.” Tikki was perched atop her owner’s head; taking in all the information herself; she knew that there were other gods (in fact she distinctly remembers tearing Jupiter a new one after finding out he never cares fir his children) but to find out that her owner, her Marinette, was a descendant of a god… that’s actually pretty amazing. 

“So how come these vines didn’t appear until now?” 

“Most demigods discover their powers in times of intense fear or anxiety or just extreme emotions in general. Most likely because we live in Paris where we all have to learn to control our emotions, you subconsciously blocked your own abilities.” 

“Woah,” Marinette looked down at her hands, “Do you think since I’ve done it once, I could do it again without going crazy?” Tom and Sabine exchanged glances, engaging in a silent conversation. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Tom answered 

“Plus, I can stop you if anything happens,” Sabine added. Marinette nodded and began thinking of vines. _Jared…19….Never learned how to freaking read, No, not that kind of vine!_ she mentally scolded herself. Marinette took a deep breath and began to focus on her hands, and vines bursting out of them. Just as baby vines began to sprout, her concentration was cut by someone pounding on the door. The three Dupian-Chengs looked at each other in confusion.

“Did you forget to close the bakery, dear?” Sabine addressed her husband. 

“No…” the pounding on the door only got louder and more repetitive; indicating an angry customer.

“I can handle it,” Tom declared, “I’ll be back soon.” Marinette watched her father, wait he wasn’t technically her birth father, but then again she didn’t even _know_ her birth father, would he even like her? Did he even want her? _Focus Marinette!_ She told herself.

“I know Marinette’s here. Let me talk to her!” Marinette could hear Alya’s ordering tone all the way from upstairs. Any remnants of a good mood were  
immediately gone. 

“I already told you, Alya, Marinette is not taking any visitors. Now leave.” 

“You don’t understand what she did! or who she’s actually working for. Now move,” Alya shoved Tom to the side only to immediately be wrapped with vines. they began to crush her the more she struggled to free herself. The journalist followed the trail of the vines and they led to one Marinette Dupain Cheng; her entire being radiating anger and intimidation. 

“You tear up my sketchbook, believe obvious lies making me out to be a bad person, and now you come into my family’s bakery and have the damn AUDACITY to mistreat my dad like this?!” the bluenette boomed. _**“Well, no more.”**_ The vines covering Alya became even tighter, rendering her unable to breathe. 

“Marinette, I’m okay,” Tom spoke up, “let Alya go.” 

“She needs to apologize,” she glared at her. 

“She can't do that if she’s suffocating to death.” Marinette pondered this before reluctantly releasing Alya. 

“Apologize to my dad and get out,” she ordered her ex-best friend. Once Alya had recollected herself, she gasped out quite possibly the worst three words she could have said: 

“You are insane.” If looks could kill, Alya would be nothing more than a pile of dust from the look Marinette was giving her. 

“You haven’t even seen insane yet, Alya! If you want insanity, I can give it to you…” 

“What…” one of the vines wrapped itself around the journalist’s arm, cutting her. “Marinette, you’re hurting me!” 

“This shouldn’t be anything new to you, especially how much you’ve hurt me.” 

“Marinette, please!” 

“Im so sorry about this,” Sabine relented before knocking out her daughter. The woman turned towards Alya. “I’d say tell no one but nobody would believe you. Now leave my bakery and never come back.” The journalist did not need to be told a third time and booked it out of the bakery. Tom walked over to where Marinette was sprawled out on the tile floor 

“I think it would be better for her if she went to the camp,” Tom eventually spoke up, “Since her emotions have been surpressed for so long, her powers are now borderline uncontrollable Sabine sighed, realizing what she would have to do.

“I think you’re right.” 

“I can get her there within two minutes, but we still need to take care of Hawkmoth,” Tikki flew into the bakery now that Alya was gone. 

“Don’t worry about him Tikki. I have a favor to call in with a certain set of twin gods. If anything, Hawkmoth should worry about who’s now coming for him.” 

A few hours later, on the other side of Paris….

“Nathalie, get to the lair! I’m sensing some strong negative emotions coming from a distraught fisherman.”

“Yes sir-” Nathalie was cut off by multiple people jumping through his windows each of them were armed with a bow & arrow, which were drawn and aimed at the two of them. 

“Hello, Hawkmoth,” a voice echoed from seemingly nowhere, “You’ve put my precious angel through torture. and now, I will do the same to you…” 

“What’s going o- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

The next morning, Marinette was excited beyond belief that Hawkmoth had been defeated and was able to reclaim the black cat miraculous from (to nobody’s surprise) Adrien. But the good news was not done yet! the whole family was moving to New York! Apparently, there was a camp there that would help Marinette learn to control her newfound abilities. ‘

Most of Paris was sad to see the bakery close its doors permanently, but many understood why; as parents, their kid came first. Those that knew Marinette’s situation (her close friends) had a full on tear fest, making her promise to call whenever she got the chance. Her classmates on the other hand, were happy that this bully was finally leaving. Lila was the only one confused by the designer’s sudden move to New York. She knew that Alya had a small idea what might be going on, but oddly enough, the journalist has been keeping to herself And randomly giggling…weird 

Two days later, Sabine and Marinette walked into the forest by their new house in Long Island. 

“Mama, are you sure about this?” 

“Have I ever lied to you before, Mari?” Sabine held her daughter’s hand. “Now come on, its right past here.” The designer followed her mother’s lead through a barrier of some sorts. “Its so humans cant just randomly waltz in here.” 

“Oh.” Within two minutes, they were greeted by the human embodiment of ying and yang. Two boys ( who had been patrolling the border), one with neat blond curls and bright green eyes, the other with shaggy black hair and black eyes to match. 

“Hey there! You’re Marinette right?” the blond smiled at her. 

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Good, because if a random person just came in here, we’d have some serious problems. Anyways, Dionysus told us about you two coming so we probably shouldn’t keep him waiting.” 

“Forgot something, Solace,” the black-haired boy reminded him.

“Wait what- oh! forgot to introduce myself. My name’s Will, I’m the son of Apollo.” 

“Nico, son of Hades.”

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!” 

Bonus: 

“I thought the elder gods were under oath to not have kids?” Sabine questioned Nico.

“Technically, I was born before the oath was made, just stuck in Lotus Casino for a long time. Plus, Zeus and Posideon both broke that oath anyways.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Thunder boomed from above the two of them. 

Bonus Bonus

“see you in the morning, Tikki!” Marinette bid her kwami good night before promptly passing out on her bunk. Once the kwami was sure her owner was asleep, she flew out of the cabin and up towards the sky.

“Father, please reconsider! Those demigods have been through enough in the last few years!” Apollo pleaded.

“nonsense. They have been able to handle everything that’s been thrown at them before. This will be nothing different,” Zeus dismissed his son. Tikki picked this moment to make her presence known to the Olympians.

“oh my me,” Apollo muttered upon seeing the kwami.

“I need to talk to you, Zeus.” The god of the sky glanced at Tikki for a second before remembering who exactly she is.

“Tikki… Long time no see,” he gulped. Apollo pulled out his phone and began recording. Artemis would totally want to see this. “How have things been?”

“They’ve been okay and they better stay that way.”

“I’m afraid I'm a bit lost…”

“I figured you wouldn’t understand that,” Tikki rolled her eyes, “So listen well. My chosen wielder is a demigod, a daughter of Dionysus currently staying at the camp. She’s already been through torture back in Paris from her closest friends and a psychotic villain.” She flew towards Zeus so that she was right in his face. “If ANYTHING happens to her here, I can and will destroy you. You already saw what Plagg did to Atlantis. If you thought _that_ was bad, just wait until you see what I’m capable of when I’m angry. Am I clear?”

“C-crystal,” he shrunk back.

“Good. Also, Apollo, thanks for helping Mrs. Cheng find Hawkmoth,” she smiled at the sun god.

“Oh! No problem!” Tikki flew from Olympus, leaving behind a beaming Apollo and a fearful Zeus.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check me out on tumblr @enchanted-nerd :))


End file.
